A Circle Never Ends
by pink-fluffy-unicorns-11
Summary: When Max gets kicked out of the Flock, she finds herself at Camp Half-Blood, a second home. When Percy finds Max, he also finds somewhat of a second life at Camp Half-Blood. It's all pretty much going perfect until the Flock finds Max, wanting her back. Max/Percy, Max/Fang, Percy/Annabeth, and all the necessary ships from both books. :) T for language...sorry I'm bad at summaries.


He stood over me with a gun, poised right over my throat. I shifted about a centimeter to get a little bit more comfortable and he dug the gun into my skin so it made an imprint. I gulped.

I have a high pain tolerance. Breaking four ribs didn't get a single tear out of me, dislocating my shoulder only got a tiny scream, but this, _this_ was different. This Eraser was holding a _gun _to my neck and pressing it deeper and deeper, and although it wasn't killing me, one pull and it could end me in a harsh way.

My Flock came into view, no doubt looking for me. Angel didn't look that much surprised, just scared. The Gasman was trying to keep a brave face. That sweet kid. Iggy had some idea of what was going on but still looked a bit confused as to whether he was right or not. Nudge looked sick to her stomach and scared out of her mind.

And, then, of course, Fang. He and I, might I say, were stuck in some awkward phase. He had kissed me once in this stupid cave and I really wasn't sure of what I felt towards that. So we were on friend terms again, but awkward friend terms. Anyways, I was so special that his eyes widened until a normal person could actually see that they were widened some.

"You move, she dies," The Eraser growled at my Flock, who had started to move towards me. I flashed a weak grin in their direction, which got me another press of the gun to the throat. It was now practically _in_ my neck.

"What do you want?" Fang growled right back. See, this is why I love my flock. If I'm down, Fang's in charge and all rules apply. They all just _know _it.

"Boss wants to speak with her," The Eraser ground out. I gave a tiny shake of my head to Fang, a _sure_, and he clenched his teeth.

"Fine."

The Eraser yanked my hood toward the trees, where this _Boss_ apparently resided.

"So, tell me, smelly Eraser," I said. His gun was away and to get it out he'd have to let me go, and we both knew that would never happen. "Why exactly am I talking to your 'Boss'?"

He growled and tossed me over to the far left corner. I gave him a glare and stood up, only to be faced with…Jeb.

I groaned. "Oh, not you again."

"Yes, _Maximum_, me. I-" I cut Jeb off before he could finish.

"Okay, listen up, Jeb. I just got shot in the wing and I'm tired. Oh, and my neck hurts. Cut to it, and please teach your Erasers better hygiene and hostage treatment."

Jeb sighed. "Max, listen. You still have to save the world. Although blowing up Itex was part of it, you have to finish up the work. Fate will lead you to a camp. Accept their offer. But you must save the world."

I smirked. "Okay, got it. Listen to psychopathic supposed dad who almost killed me. Right. Got it. Save the freaking world."

Jeb sighed yet again. "You may go, Max. But remember what I said."

I waved him off and walked over to where my Flock was. The Eraser was long gone, thankfully.

"You _scared_ us," The Gasman ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back. "They were just messing around," I said, but I was frowning on the inside. What was that Jeb had said about a camp, anyways? "We should probably get back," I suggested.

"But how will you fly?" Nudge asked. "I mean, they shot you in the wing and so you won't be able to fly with that one, right? Yeah. And we can't leave you here overnight, you're the leader! Like of a ship! Ooh, I've always wanted to be on a ship. Like, the captain and steer it and all? Yeah, that would be fun to-" Iggy cupped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thanks, Ig," I said wearily. Nudge was right, I couldn't fly back. But I could put Fang in charge, make them leave, and follow them on foot. I gave Fang a Look, and he gave me a glare. But, being a leader has its perks, and so he sighed and motioned the kids to start flying.

Once they were all gone, I plopped down on the ground. They had left the first aid kit with me, and so I cleaned out my wound. For all of you normal non-avian folk out there, I'll spare you the details. It was very bloody.

This whole process took me about ten minutes, and by the time I was up on my feet and walking. It wasn't that far from our house to this forest thing. We usually came here for practice, but today I had needed to let off steam and walked right into a trap.

Luckily, our house was hidden from view of the forest, and you had to live in the area to know where we were. I estimated maybe a year, half a year more, if we were lucky before we needed a new house.

The walk was quiet and peaceful, and when I got back home, pretty much everyone was asleep. Except for Fang.

I flopped down on the couch, exhausted. "You should go to sleep," I said to Fang.

"How's your wing?" he asked.

"You don't answer a question with a question," I responded, yawning. After a few minutes, I said, "Fine. I've had worse. It'll heal by tomorrow, you know, the weird genes."

He nodded. I grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and pulled it over me. "Wake me up early," I said, already nodding off to sleep, not caring I wasn't in my bed or in my pajamas.

Fang said something that sounded like, "Why" before I fell completely asleep.

I'll spare you the long boring details of the first half of my morning. I woke up, I was disorientated, Fang hadn't woke me up, and I was mad.

I took a shower, fell over once, got ready, watched Iggy make bacon while waiting to eat it.

And then, here we are. It was a little after breakfast and Angel had demanded I come into the living room. I had no idea what she wanted but I went anyways. I mean, she could probably mind control me into doing it, right?

Yeah. So, when I got in there, I saw everyone sitting down across the couch, silent. I frowned. They were almost never silent, save Fang.

"Sit down," Angel said, giving me that sweet smile and bambi eyes. So, yeah, I sat down.

"What's up?" I asked. I was still confused as to what was going on.

"Max," Angel said, still sweet, "Giving the past events a thought, and last night, we, as a Flock, have decided, we don't need you anymore."

"_Excuse_ me?" I asked. _She didn't just say what I thought she said._

"We have all agreed to, uh, well, kick you out of the Flock. We can take care of ourselves, and you're just slowing us down."

I gaped, probably looking like a fish. "You can't just do that! I'm the leader! You can't just kick me out, just like that!"

"Oh, Max," Angel gave me this sickly sweet sympathetic face. "We can. And we are."

I turned away from her. "You all agree with this? You think I should go?"

Slowly but surely, every single goddamn person in that freaking room_ nodded. _

I'm pretty sure I turned red with anger. "Alright. Alright, fine. It doesn't matter," I said as I went to my room to get my backpack (we each have one just in case, because I actually _cared_ about them). I came back into the living room.

"I watched you take your first steps. I've taken care of you and loved you since you were a kid, something _all_ of you got, thanks to me. But you know who got no love? Me. I thought after all I did for you at least I'd be with you. I didn't expect anything else, but apparently you can't even give me that." I was about to cry, I knew that, and this made no sense,I was so angry and sad.

"I took _care_ of _all of you_. I, just…you know what? Forget it. Good luck finding me, because you never will. And I hope to God I never see any of you again." I looked Fang dead in the eye. "Especially you, you backstabbing ass of a friend."

"Max, this is the reason you're not needed. You break your own rules." Angel gave me a smug grin.

My anger at her barely controlled, I ground out, "I _did_ it because I wanted to protect you. But you know what? Go ahead. Try and be the mom to everyone. Let's see how long you survive, and let's see when you start wanting out!"

My eyes widened a bit at that last part. I had really not meant to say that. They were all sweet kids, and I love (or rather, lov_ed_) them. Sometimes it did get too much, like on the beach, or at the E house…but I never wanted them to know that.

They were all staring at me, wide eyed, even The Gasman and Nudge. I gave them one last glare and jumped out of the window, unfurling my wings ten feet from the ground and pouring on the super speed. It hurt, but I was going to put as much distance between me and that house and those people.

After a while, I had no idea where I was, just far away. I started to slow down gradually, until I was flying over an ocean-ish thing. It really was pretty, I thought, and that was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

_Fang POV_

I sat there for a little bit, doing nothing. Reflecting. I guess you could say it hit me like a brick.

"Angel…" I started.

"Fang, you and I and the flock all know that Max is useless," she said firmly. A feeling washed over me. Calm, I guess you could call it, and then I believed all Angel was saying.

I concentrated hard, and soon the feeling was gone. Angel looked fearfully toward me, and I started putting the pieces together. "You didn't." She backed up.

"You kicked Max out. Max, who took care of you. Max, who did everything for you. Max, who would have died for you. Max, who put up with us every single day. You just kicked her out, and didn't even bother asking us. You just controlled us into doing what you wanted us to do because you wanted more power? If anyone deserves to be kicked out, it's you!" I gave Angel another glare, and I could see her beginning to cry.

"But I didn't control you! The feelings came from _somewhere_. I just brought them to the surface." Angel held out her hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Well, you wanted to be in charge, didn't you?" I asked her. "So, go ahead."

Angel nodded. "First, we're going to get rid of everything of Max's. She was a brick. We don't need her."

I clenched my fists and stormed out the door. Angel was too much. Just too much. And that I meant in the worst way possible. We _needed_ Max. We really did. And what was I supposed to do without my best friend? And what would the kids do without Max there to be their mother? Max was practically _essential_ to our lives!

"Wow, Fang, most you've ever said," Iggy commented.

"Not now, Ig."

**So I hope that was good, but IDK :) Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfic, Stuck, but I wrote it a few months or so ago and I've run dry out of ideas. There are two other chapters in companion with this one, and I'll try to update Stuck by August 15. :) **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
|**

**V**


End file.
